Tamiko
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Summoning Technique ~ (Moles), Earth Clone Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release: Barrier Keeper, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Crack, Earth Release: Crushing Walls, Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Spikes, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, |tools= Tarot Cards, Senbon, Kunai |japanese voice sample =Kana Hanazawa ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEnMTibGwnQ |casual theme =https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud2UoboAKus |battle theme =https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t13JeWADjF8 |serious battle theme =https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAyma5EuICQ |alignment = Chaotic Good}} Losing Sight Tamiko was born into a group of traveling performers and fortune tellers, collectively called Yamiyo. As for a surname, it was simply Amano, nothing illustrious. Children in the troupe took the surnames of their mothers since often, they were never quite sure who the father was as free love was accepted. Her parents were more monogamous but never married. The troupe raised their children collectively, so she wasn't particularly close to her biological parents outside of the professional realm. Her father was an acrobat named Eiichi while her mother was a fortune teller named Mei. Both acted more as mentors than parents, her father training her in acrobatics while her mother taught her to read tarot cards and palms along with analyzing people's birth dates. Although Tamiko had a knack for fortune telling, she had decided to go the acrobatic route. In Yamiyo, children were divided by specialization and very rarely given the opportunity to choose. But the adults struggled when placing the ten-year old in a category thus giving her the option. At thirteen, she partook in the "coming of age" ceremony in which she took the adult name of Sumire was and marked with a black crescent moon turned upside down on her forehead (other options were her cheek, her chest, her eye, etc.). By being marked, she was officially considered a member of the troupe and could take on bigger roles in their acts. Her first act was aerial silks, which would go on to become her specialty along with aerial hoops and acro-dance. Tamiko would become quite popular as Suiyō no Sumire. There was a brief time in which she considered running away from the life she had known for youthful love, but she couldn't bring herself to part with what she knew and stayed. Over the years, the popularity and the spotlight would soon go to her head. Confident in her athletic prowess and her aerial abilities, Tamiko decided she wanted to branch out and try trapeze, something she had struggled with in her training due to her lack of upper body strength. During practice, she insisted her father teach her again, much to his hesitation and displeasure. It was during her second practice session that things went terribly wrong. As she tried to catch the second bar, her hands slipped. This wasn't typically an issue due to the netting beneath the trapeze. However, the netting came loose and what should have been a safe fall turned into disaster, the net coming down along with Tamiko. Her body hit the ground hard and they had to cut her from the netting, finding her unconscious. Nobody could figure out how the netting came loose, but rumors quickly spread that someone had tampered with it. Gaining Sight When Tamiko woke up, something was wrong with her vision. No longer could she see clearly. The world was dim and blurry. She struggled to see people's faces, pretty much seeing just their outlines. The acrobat could barely see the outline of her hands in front of her. When she realized that she would no longer be allowed to perform as an acrobat, Tamiko became a recluse, hardly leaving her tent. She often sat in the dark, claiming it didn't bother her eyes as badly as the light. The teen felt useless; she couldn't even see the lines of palms to read them. This time was the only time her mother actually acted like a mother. Mei spent countless hours trying to help Tamiko adjust to being unable to see, trying to help her gain a second sight that would enable her to see what others were unable to. Her first step was by placing herself in complete darkness; Mei instructed her daughter to keep her eyes closed as often as possible so that she could learn to perceive the world around her differently. Tamiko began to develop a sensitivity towards people's "energy" or rather, "chakra" or "aura" depending on who she spoke to. At first, it was just feeling the energy around her, but gradually, she began perceiving the energy as colors. Mei then taught her about the energy within her tarot cards and how each card felt differently. When Tamiko reached eighteen, she was ready to be a fortune teller. They still marketed her as Suiyō no Sumire, but also sought to capitalize on her blindness and fortune telling. However, as Tamiko's perception grew, so did the feeling of dread and disgust that she found hanging over the troupe. Not long before her head injury, Yami '''(Eri) died, leaving her son, Asahi, as her successor. As per tradition, Asahi took the name '''Yami and began leading the troupe. Although Tamiko couldn't see what was going on around her, she was well-aware of it; drugs, money laundering, prostitution... Their performances merely became a front. The darkness even came over her mother who had trained her, causing her to begin to pull away. Soon enough, she became victim to the evils consuming the once happy troupe and when the opportunity arose, Tamiko left the troupe and began wandering around, unsure of where she was going, but certain it was far from Yamiyo. She covered her mark with a bandage around her forehead and took with her her cards, clothing, and some money. Abilities It's currently unknown how Tamiko came to be trained in ninjutsu basics or how she came into the possession of the contract for moles/ Summoning Somehow, Tamiko came into the possession of the summoning contract for moles. Like Tamiko, the moles have poor vision and have developed methods of "seeing". They "smell in stereo" meaning they could smell at a distance (exact number TBD) predators and food. They're most at home in the dark, burrowing underground. The moles utilize Earth Release and the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Tamiko having learned both from them. She usually uses the moles for more discreet activities such as espionage and disruption. Sensor/Tracker ~ Aura: Able to perceive people's auras; each person has various colors associated with them, sometimes a solid color, sometimes a mix of various colors. ~ Mind's Eye of the Kagura ~ Scent: Tamiko has a heightened sense of smell thanks to the moles, however, her sense of smell doesn't have the same reach. ~ Moles: The moles can help extend her range, communicating with her various locations and happenings. Second Sight From a young age, Tamiko was taught to read the future in tarot cards as well as scrying. Unfortunately, due to her loss of sight, she had been unable to scry and has come to rely on the cards and their energy. Whether or not her fortunes are believed is up to the one listening to her prediction. She is also sensitive to spirits, both in the living and non-living sense. The darker a person's spirit is, the more ill she becomes after dealing with them for a prolonged period of time. Acrobatics Not very useful anymore, Tamiko was once a talented acrobat and is still quite graceful and flexible. Appearance Tamiko has very light brown hair that reaches midway down her back and is stubbornly straight. She usually keeps it in a braid, preferring to spend less time brushing knots out of her hair. Her braid is usually draped over her shoulder and ends just below her breast. Her skin is pale and appears soft, but her hands are calloused from acrobatics training. She has an athletic body, another product of her training. Tamiko borders between average and short in height, reaching an unremarkable 5'3". Her eyes are a very light lavender and have an unfocused look due to her lack of sight. Sometimes, she's able to make it seem like she's staring at someone, when speaking, but she cannot make eye contact due to being unable to see faces. On her forehead is the mark of the Yamiyo, a black crescent moon facing downwards, that she usually keeps concealed under bandages that wrap around her head. Her clothes are usually in lilac, light blue, or gray. Her voice is soft and gentle, going well with her appearance. Personality As an acrobat, Tamiko was proud and boisterous. Although her performances were graceful and sometimes somber, outside of the performance, she was sociable and somewhat bratty and flirty (considers herself polyamorous). After her accident, she became much more withdrawn and reflective; a much more humble person. She's kindhearted and dislikes being the bearer of bad news, often trying be a comforting presence though she is selectively-selfless; she doesn't put herself on the line for just anyone or any reason. Tamiko has also developed a rather sardonic sense of humor, using her blindness as a means of comedy ranging from flirting with people she can't see to making comments about others inability to see. She also stubbornly refuses help often, not wanting to rely on others or appear weak. However, her humor and friendliness are part of her shield; her emotions are easily swayed towards melancholy and she dislikes appearing vulnerable. Art Credit Naruto OC: Nagi by Matsonya-kun (https://www.deviantart.com/matsonya-kun/art/Naruto-OC-Nagi-384651972)